She doesn't think of Lovers
by At the writer's block
Summary: Challenge from livejournal to write one hundred drabbles, chapter or what have you describing Terra and Slade's relationship. Rating shifts between PG and M, but mostly in the PG-13 area... Are you still there? New chapter :D
1. Lovers

TITLE: Lovers  
FANDOM: Teen Titans  
PAIRING: Slade/Terra  
PROMPT: Prompt #11: Lovers  
RATING: PG-13  
WORD COUNT: 100  
SUMMARY: How do you describe this relationship?  
NOTES: 100 Word challenge (for myself). Set all over the damn place, but before Titan Rising (when Terra went back as a spy, etc etc) MUCH More to follow, this is just a teaser!  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine D: WOE!

* * *

She doesn't think, "Lovers," at first.

Their first kiss, she thinks "Accident," because she initiated it during a moment of weakness after she ran away from the Titans.

As they progress, she doesn't know what to think. She's knows about boyfriends, but it doesn't seem to fit when the man she's kissing, touching and holding onto to is so _evil_ and so much…_older _than her.

She finally thinks "Lovers" when he brings her to slow, yet sudden climax in his bed the night before she goes back to them as his spy, and it's good enough to make her cry.


	2. Nightmare

**TITLE:** On Forgetting NIghtmares  
**FANDOM:** Teen Titans  
**PAIRING:** Slade/Terra  
**PROMPT:** Prompt #48. Nightmare  
**RATING:** PG-13-ish. Maybe a little in between PG-13 and M  
**WORD COUNT:** 434  
**SUMMARY:** Terra has a nightmare, and Slade relieves her of her fears  
**NOTES:** Set in that mystery time between Betrayal and Aftershocks 1 and 2, a little bit racier than the last chappie.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything related to anything I mention here!

* * *

"I had a nightmare last night."

"Oh? What was it about?"

"Mm…I'm not sure. It was all very hazy." Terra runs a hand through his hair, and thinks on how long it seems to be getting, almost two inches. She looks up at him quickly, remembering how he hates when she touches his hair, but he isn't looking at her. "I think we died," she adds quietly, and _now _he's looking at her.

"It was that bad?" Terra nods. "How did we die?"

"I think it was my fault." She wanted to say it loud, in a casual and careless way, but she ends up whispering and she sounds weak and pathetic for admitting her fear. "I think I – I lost control-"

"Don't worry," he interrupts, and now _he's _running a hand through her hair, "You are improving, and you aren't putting either of us in danger."

She pushes her head against his head, and then closes her eyes, enjoying the way his fingers tug at her hair. "Well, that's a relief, I guess."

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do…I just don't trust myself I guess."

He watches her move with and against his hand, and he shifts himself so that he's sitting beside her, pulling his fingers away from her head. When her eyes open in surprise and disappointment, he says "Trust me, you are in control." She pulls her bottom lip into her mouth, and nods.

Slade knows he makes her uneasy, and sometimes (like now) she doesn't know what to say to him. So he puts his hand back against her head, letting her relax against him. When her eyes open again, lazily, he pulls her head up to him and kisses her, and he feels all her tension melt away. Her arms snake up his back, almost reflexively, and as they keep kissing, her fingers clutch his back.

They break away from each other, and Terra catches her breath as Slade whispers "About that nightmare…"

"Yeah?" she breathes, and feels his hand slide from her neck, between her breasts, over her stomach…

"Just forget it." His hand slides between her thighs-

"_Yes…_" she moans, reaching for him again, "I will, I-" and she cuts herself off with a gasp that turns into a low groan.

"I know you will." And he smiles to himself, watching her move under him, _because_ of him, delighting in the little ways he knows to make her forget things. She moans his name again, arching her back, and eventually he's forgotten about her nightmare too.


	3. Hands

**TITLE**: Fill the Open Air  
**FANDOM**: Teen Titans  
**PAIRING**: Slade/Terra  
**PROMPT**: Prompt #057. Hands.  
**RATING**: G  
**WORD COUNT**: 608  
**SUMMARY**: Terra is inspired by fireflies, and wants to show Slade what she can do.  
**NOTES**: Set after Betrayal, written with "Fireflies," by Owl City on my mind  
**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything related to anything I mention here!

* * *

The first time Terra gets the idea she's chasing lightning bugs, trying to catch one or two at a time. She found them in a bush near a diner, and she was trying to see if she could get one out to the cave she was living in that week. She finally got her hands on one, keeping her hands cupped loosely together so that she wouldn't squish it by accident.

Squinting one eye shut, she peeks between her thumbs, and watches the lightning bug spark yellow as it climbs the inside of her fingers. She likes watching this bug, until it tries to fly away and almost hits her in the eye.

She lets the bug go, and the idea that was growing in her mind drifts away…for a while.

* * *

When she begins to remember the idea, she's watching a Christmas display in some town a few miles out of Gotham; hundreds of white and yellow Christmas lights have been strung up on a pine tree, flickering on and off every few seconds. Terra watches them, captivated by the glow of light, and just as she's about to remember her idea from the fireflies there is a tremor, and she has to run out of the town before someone notices her.

* * *

She doesn't consider the idea again until long after she's met the Titans, after she's met Slade, after she ran to Slade for control. She remembers it one night, after a training session with Slade; she's cleaning herself up in her bathroom, and the lights flicker, dim, then come back--And she remembers her idea.

* * *

"Slade? I want to show you something I thought of-it isn't really a technique or anything, but I figured it would have some shock value, if anything…"

"Let's see it."

She nods, takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes. She keeps her arms by her sides, but her fingers are spreading apart and stretching, straining-

Suddenly, Terra pulls her arms up, her hands glowing and contorted so that her fingertips are still pointed at the ground. A gold hoop sparks into being in the ground around her, and the earth it covers shatters and disintegrates into golden shards. She groans and throws her head back; her hair flies up as she tosses her head, but it floats on the air. Terra pulls her arms up, straightening out her fingers until her hands are flat, and the debris follows her fingers.

Terra's hands stay facing palms down, but her fingers scoop towards the ground and then up at the ceiling. Now palms-out, her hands shake and her fingers spread apart; the dust and grime begin to spin around her, and every last mite of dirt is giving off a golden glow.

Slade watches all of this, not moving or saying anything until Terra eyes open. Her whole body is shining in the light from her creation, but her eyes are glistening with a light of her own.

"See?" She whispers this, letting herself smile, and she forgets where she is and who she's with. "It's like-like fireflies!"

"I see it." Slade holds a hand out, letting his fingers brush through the golden dust; it's the only thing separating the two of them, and when his fingers touch the dirt it parts to leave a space for him to see her.

She's staring at the grime floating in the air, lost in what she's done, when she whispers "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes." He looks at her straining fingers, at her hair, still floating on the air; He watches her whole body shake with effort, trying to maintain the illusion. "Yes, it is."


	4. Not Enough

**TITLE**: Not enough, or….  
**FANDOM**: Teen Titans  
**PAIRING**: Slade/Terra  
**PROMPT**: Prompt #015. Not Enough.  
**RATING**: PG-13 (vaguely)  
**WORD COUNT**: 100  
**SUMMARY**: When is it too much to be around someone, and when is it not enough? (Terra POV)  
**NOTES**: One part (not part one) of a mirror story; Terra and Slade's POVs, respectively  
**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything related to anything I mention here!

* * *

He's not enough for her, and it's so bad it almost hurts her.

It's probably not even intentional-maybe he doesn't think of her as enough of an equal that Slade would want her the way she does.

And she _does_. She wants him in ways that make her blush and shake when he touches her. It can be quick, like during meals when he passes her something, or drawn out like during training.

All she knows is if she keeps waking up in a sweat after some _very_ inappropriate dreams, she's gonna do something might regret.

Then again…she might not


	5. Too Much

**TITLE**: Too much? (Alt. Title: I Love That Lavender Blonde)  
**FANDOM**: Teen Titans  
**PAIRING**: Slade/Terra  
**PROMPT**: Prompt #014. Too Much.  
**RATING**: PG-13 (vaguely)  
**WORD COUNT**: 100  
**SUMMARY**: When is it too much to be around someone, and when is it not enough? (Slade POV)  
**NOTES**: One part (not part one) of a mirror story; Slade and Terra's POVs  
**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything related to anything I mention here!

* * *

She's too much, and always on Slade's mind. He doesn't think of her the way he should be; he thinks of her at night and _so_ alone

He's trying to wait patiently for Terra to come around on her own, because he's afraid that if he forces her, she'll pull away completely, and it'll ruin her. That would be worse than anything else he could do to her.

But he's started to notice her little blushes and the shake in her voice when she talks to him…

So he'll wait until he can't anymore, or until Terra finally comes around.

* * *

The next update will be the little conclusion of this story. The alt-title to this half comes from Lady GaGa's "So Happy I Could Die" (which just happens to be about self-love, what a coincidence!)


	6. Hurt

**TITLE**: In the Silence of the Night  
**FANDOM**: Teen Titans  
**PAIRING**: Slade/Terra  
**PROMPT**: Prompt #.  
**RATING**: M-ish  
**WORD COUNT**: 472  
**SUMMARY**: When is it too much to be around someone, and when is it not enough? The conclusion of Too Much and Not Enough  
**NOTES**: I have decided that I have forever been influenced by the writing style of Good Omens, as well as Shoebox Project. Now I have to decide if this was a good thing or not…I meant at first to make this fluffy, then dark, now somewhere in between ( You be the judge on how well I managed that)

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything related to anything I mention here!

* * *

She wrestles with the words she needs to say the entire time Slade is guiding her through the building. Each time they slow to kiss and cop a quick feel, she loses a bit more of her nerve. Her mistake, she soon realizes, is not telling him in the first place, instead of hoping beyond hope that he just assumed she wasn't…well…

Still, she hopes this the entire time he's leading her to his room, to his bed, right up until they're both naked from the waist up. He's kissing her, holding her head with one hand while tugging the waist of her sweatpants -

_(they were sparring and she fell and he caught her and)_

-over her hips, and she's suddenly tensing up and hoping he'll slow down. His lips move away from hers, and Terra opens her mouth to say something, anything- but now he's _licking_ her, and her protest turns into a moan. All she can do is cling to him, hold him close until she feels his finger linger over her hipbones, toying with her panties.

_(it was too much but not enough and too close to wait for him to kiss her)_

"Slade!" This gets his attention; his hands stop moving, and he's looking down at her with lusty eyes. "I don't-I mean I'm not…" Terra pushes her hair out of her face, and while she's struggling for the words she needs, Slade says…

"You're a virgin."

And it's out in the open, so frank and direct that she can't think of anything to say. She's so flustered by this she watches him slide her panties down nearly to her thighs before she blurts out "You knew?"

_(she whispered a quick please and he was leaning down)_

Slade looks up at her, and she could swear that he nearly smirks. Then she realizes that she's finally and entirely naked, and she presses her knees together reflexively.

"I do now." His hand brushes her knees as he shifts himself back up to kiss her again, slowly. She relaxes, and her legs relax apart too, and he repositions himself over her, between her legs. He lowers his head to her breasts, and when he makes Terra moan again, she arches her back up against him-

_(Please…)_

"Oh-!"

And he's bare too; this knowledge sparks something in Terra, something strangely close to the rush she gets from the rocks and soil and all the tangible earth-That Slade is also very, very tangible...

She knows it'll hurt, she doesn't know how much of that pain will be intentional, but she knows that he _wants_ her, and she can't wait anymore.

She arches her back again, waiting for Slade's response.

__

Its 4 AM….I'm beat. Sorry this took so long, but I really struggled with this, I re-wrote it about four times; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

_(P.S. I left that last line of dialogue open for interpretation…who do you think gasped that out? ;) )_


	7. When?

**TITLE**: When did he go back for her?  
**FANDOM**: Teen Titans  
**PAIRING**: Slade/Terra  
**PROMPT**: Prompt #079. When?  
**RATING**: PG  
**WORD COUNT**: 100  
**SUMMARY**: Right after Slade gets his "soul" back during the season 4 finale  
**NOTES**: Written while watching TT reruns on Boomerang, in exactly 5 minutes! (not including proofreading time, of course)  
**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything related to anything I mention here!

* * *

"Don't get up- I'll let myself out."

Slade knew Trigon's monster could no longer hear him, yet it didn't temper the satisfaction he got from his sarcasm.

He began his journey out of this hellish dimension, fighting any obstacles he came across with ease he hadn't felt since-Well, since he was alive.

He could easily recall all of the people he saw frozen in stone, scattered all over; he knew what spell Raven would perform to free all of those beloved citizens.

He knew who else would be freed because of it.

So now, he was going to find Terra.


	8. Greed

**TITLE:** Apprentice or Tool  
**FANDOM:** Teen Titans  
**PAIRING:** Slade/Terra  
**PROMPT:** Prompt #055. Greed  
**RATING:** G  
**WORD COUNT:** 100  
**SUMMARY:** What does Slade _really_ want; an apprentice or a tool?  
**NOTES:** No real setting. This is another personal 100 word challenge.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything related to anything I mention here!

Terra is naïve, but not so much that she doesn't realize what Slade's really after.

He says he wants to help her, but she knows he wants her power, untamed and raw.

The only thing he admires in her is the way her energy shows…when her eyes squint and turn gold, the way her fists clench; they are futile attempts to control her energy, and Slade isn't fooled.

Once she has her control back, he exerts his, and she is no longer her own person. Terra's fears are confirmed when Slade uses wires and metal to make her a tool.


End file.
